


【双豹組】酒醉两三事——后续

by Sun_880



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_880/pseuds/Sun_880
Summary: [Concept]  Erik搞不懂这一切了，他想结束和T'Challa那像炮友般的关系。





	【双豹組】酒醉两三事——后续

Erik作了一个很长的梦。  
灰烟弥漫，高楼林立，那是座充满科技感的城市。他发现自己的视线能捕捉到的景象不像一如既往地水準，他这才明白在梦中的自己还是个孩子。抬头环绕充满玻璃窗的建筑物，Erik怎么也找寻不到那片蔚蓝，取而代之的冰冷让他拔腿就奔。喘息声占据所有的听力，他紧闭双眼想要摆脱这一切，分神让他撞上面前的人而跌坐在地。Erik的眼睛瞇成一条线，逆光令他多耗费几秒才能适应而看清楚对方的脸，那是个年纪与自己相仿的孩子。

 

——N’Jadaka，你怎么了？男孩关切地问著。

 

不，我不是N’Jadaka。Erik恍恍惚惚地想着。N'Jadaka在他心中，是背叛他的祖国赐予他的名，然而他怎么也不想承认这个身分。

 

——N'Jadaka，你永远都没办法背弃这个称号。

 

他猛然地睁眼，捕捉到的却再也不是背光的男孩，而是规律而轻微幅动的胸膛。额上的汗缓地流下，勾勒出Erik立体而标致的五官。只被单薄的棉被裹著，他感觉全身的冷汗要把他的温度夺走了，唯一的暖意只剩打在他头顶的微弱鼻息。Erik忆起曾经也是冷汗席卷身子的那次，是在被美国派遣至阿富汗要阻止生化研究之时，他并不害怕死亡，可在被敌军囚禁的那几天，得不到自由的焦虑烦躁感快要支配整个Erik。现在的情况有点相似。

  
他待在儿时轻信的奥克兰童话，成天除了看夕阳之外无所事事；他还偶尔会窝在Wakanda之君的怀里，成为对方发洩欲望的工具——Erik是这么认为的。他确实捡回一条老命，然而如此安逸的生活和他毕生追求的自由相去甚远。他甚至在意起T’Challa对他的眼光，男人知道他俩暧昧不明的关系越是被解剖的深，遍体麟伤的只会是他自己。Erik在这儿除了王以外一无所有；而对方却拥有整个国度。

Erik Killmonger悄声地和自己下个约定：是时候该打破儿时童话了。

  
他轻柔地拉起被褥并往下头钻去，眼看对方甚至没有将前一日参加宴会的西装裤换下，Erik露出一抹苦笑。他甚至能想像对方是带着那副足以融化一切的怜悯眼神看向他的睡颜，只是想像那张脸就足以揪起自己的心头，可他就要离开了。

  
你会想要这样的，My King。Erik沙哑道。他用牙齿刁住T’Challa裤头的拉鍊并往下拉，紊乱的呼吸轻拍在对方因早成的生理现象而有勃发迹象的性器上。他隔着内裤的布料轻吻顶端，并直接舔舐上那蕈状部位。打溼的底裤颜色逐渐暗沉，Erik的唾液和T’Challa兴奋的前液胶著在一块儿。他将身子打直，张开双脚将对方圈於自己的胯下，再次低头含上阴茎的动作像极了在为身下的男人膜拜。Erik比麦色再深点的肌肤微微泛红，他的鼻息和对方逐渐转为粗重的呼气交织，为这般情景增添了几分情色。

  
他明显感受到在灵活舌尖的挑逗下，T'Challa的性器逐渐硬挺，尺寸之大让Erik得将他的底裤退去以免挤得弄疼对方。自内裤中弹出的阴茎拍到他的侧脸，有些气愤的他将含入前端并重吸一口，这个举动让上头传来细碎的噎呜。张开嘴含住眼前的性器。由于Erik难以一口将其吞下，他伸出手握住根部，作为辅助的上下套弄。相较於先前暧昧不明和漫不经心的逗弄，他的舌尖在铃口打转，嘴以及手在巧妙的配合下不断来回的在口中抽送。

 

身下的男人双腿轻颤。

  
「⋯⋯嘿？」耳边传来的疑惑声没有阻止Erik的舌尖离开T'Challa的阴茎，倒是他的眼神向上一勾，让那人原先要伸来扣住他的手顿了那么一晌，然而最终他还是抚上对方的脸颊，滑入头皮的手指令Erik身子发麻。

  
「嘿，你还好吗？我是指、呃、昨晚你醉得很厉害。」T'Challa支吾其词，身下的场景太火辣，他感觉身下硬得发疼的性器一僵，兴奋感沿着脊髓窜流而上，快感和仅存的理智展开拉锯战。

 

「先別管我了，倒是你『还好』吗？」(“Nevermind, are you ‘okay’ then?”)

 

Erik的嘴终于离开对方的，然而厚实的手掌还是包覆著根部，他将大拇指向上伸，并用有点短的指甲有意无意地搔刮铃口外围，T'Challa倒抽一口气。床上又重回方才一片寂静的情色中，趴在地下的男人却再也没把视线从对方脸上搬开过。他的手边是动作，边是吐出红舌，沿着泛白的上嘴唇缓缓划了一个半月的弧度，Erik能从对方吐露出更多的前列腺液得知：他上钩了。  
眼看T'Challa紧闭双唇，用好似毕生最大的力气咽下那口口水，Erik奖励般的用舌尖舔舐掉兴奋的液体后用整个口腔含住对方的阴茎前部，后者把掛在他脸旁的手紧紧地往后脑勺一扣，随着一个深喉和隨之而来的低沉吼音，T'Challa无预警的射在Erik嘴里了。

 

「抱歉⋯⋯」T'Challa还分神於方才高潮的余韵中，Erik撑起身子并向上爬，床垫的凹陷幅度把对方倏忽拉回现实。他把手放回对方的颊，急于要把自己的精液从那人口中弄出的他用大拇指稍微掰开贝齿，上头的虎牙和下排的小金牙刺得有点疼。

  
Erik的眉头皱得可深了。他双膝跪著，丝质窗帘窜进的阳光尽是洒在他充满疤痕又结实的胸膛、腰腹、沿着臂部往下直到脚后跟。他上半身挺直，并也伸出手紧握住对方的，从口中露出了半截舌头——T'Challa看着浊白的液体从嘴里的深处沿着舌尖流出，顺着大拇指以及手掌内侧顺流至他的手臂内侧。他不知道对方是怎么做到的，脆弱的理智更不允许他思考这些。

 

T’Challa痴痴地盯着自手肘滴到羽白被褥上的精液，对方压着棉被的小腿和膝盖以及再往上延续的一片赤裸让他无语。Erik不待对方动作，他胡乱抓起一旁的润滑液就是撬开盖子，他漫不经心地为自己扩张，黏腻和昨晚的经验让男人一下就将一根手指滑进最深处，他刻意嚎叫一声，T’Challa心底一震，才刚高潮完的性器又顿时有勃发迹象。  
「要满足您我可是要花很多準备呢，My King。」

 

「⋯⋯Erik，怎么了？」

  
T'Challa花了好大一份力气才消化方才的状况，他尽力无视那人舔去下唇白浊的火辣景象，而是尽力的放在他的眼神上。琥珀色的眼睛闪烁动人，然T'Challa却无法在里头找到一丝生意，他随即意识到Erik又习惯性的将自己推向自我伤害的深渊；无论缘由为何，他都在盘算著些什么。

  
或许是身为豹子的敏锐，国王发现他的堂弟并不太对劲。

  
接收到质疑的Erik只瞥一眼对方，手边的动作非但没有丁点暂缓，原先撑着床垫的手甚至直接掛上对方的肩上。他胡乱摆动着腰，再也没说话的彼此让空气顿时凝结，男人身后的水渍声也逐渐扩大，淫靡的氛围萦绕他俩。额间的汗水缓慢流下，他将带有枪茧的手指退出身子，并抬起手摆到国王面前。指腹摩娑，食指和拇指分离时牵起一条暧昧不明的透明细丝，润滑液和肠液的混合让稠度又多几分， Erik的眼睛聚焦在那上头，接着他顺着指间的缝隙看向身下的人，挑眉。

  
T’Challa在心底哀嚎。他亲爱的堂弟真的、真的很懂得要如何挑起一个人的性慾——即使是家教再好的一国之君都沉不住气。他感觉自己的的阴茎又胀痛几分，可明智的他也知道现在并不是解决欲望的好时候。伸出左手，他抚上眼前的人的脸庞，眼里的温柔快满溢到几乎要流出来了：「Erik，」他抿唇。

  
「怎么了？」

 

「 ……闭嘴。」Erik猛地起身，也不管腿间黏腻的不适，硬是爬了下床后随便拾起地上的裤子并準备套上：「闭嘴。」他又匆促的再说了一次，这次却像是说给自己听的。  
「Erik！」T’Challa这下总算有点不耐烦了，他抓住对方的手臂就是往床上拉，饮下心型药草的他自然比训练有素的军人更有力，倏地Erik跌坐在床上，先前早已被他扒光的国王一把跨坐在那人身上，坦诚相见的两人此时却没有任何情色之慾，更多的是剑拔弩张的气氛。

  
更多的字句都没法解读T’Challa此时看到的景象，那是他觉得自己最靠近Erik的瞬间。悲伤、自责、绝望——还有更多他不曾显现的情绪——一并出现在他的脸上。即便只有那么一剎那，他总觉得自己终于体会了很多对方心中的痛。

 

Erik感觉自己全身赤裸裸的。羞愧感从脚跟席卷而上，他急于将自己藏匿起，两只手却被对方有力地扣住，他快被镶进床里头了。身下的人怎么样也不愿意看向自己，T’Challa感觉心揪了一晌，究竟要怎么让如此残破不堪的人愿意交付出一点自己，他也无法摸索出一个答案。

  
「Erik……」T’Challa的声音放得很轻、很沙哑、很无助，这让他终于将头转正，然而眼神还是不愿对上对方的：「我已经不知道还得对你付出多少了。」  
要被丟掉了？男人想着。他琥珀色的眼飘移，心底重重一颤。随即地，Erik闭上眼，静待接下来的剧情走向。可结局他不是早该猜到了嘛，身处在人民全与他对立的国家，甚至作为国王的洩愤工具，接着就是一如既往的唾弃、拋弃、最终走向自我毁灭之路。

 

「可是我爱你啊。」

  
「……甚么？」

 

Erik和T’Challa同时瞪大双眼，他俩都没预料到会有一个随即的疑惑被丟到这紧绷的气氛中。国王愣愣看向再度紧闭双唇的人，内心是有那么点雀跃的：「可是，我爱你啊。」他重复一遍。  
「所以我总想要你施舍点甚么给我，即使只有那么一点。」T’Challa松开拴住对方的手，并开始为他拭去额上的汗。从窗外浇洒在Erik身上的阳光美极了，景象让他忆起那天的夕阳，唯美和悲伤的交融似是在为那把插进胸口的刀刃哀悼。身子下头的人并没有抗拒他的举动，倒是能从不再皱成团的眉头看出软化的态度。

 

「⋯⋯为什么？」Erik拋出了个疑问：「为什么到现在才告诉我？」

  
「日复一日，我都想着要离开。待在这个被大家痛恨的国度，还被国王当成玩弄对象⋯⋯」T’Challa急于开口辩解，Erik终于看进他眼里的动作让他瞬时把卡在口中的字句吞回肚里。

 

「很痛苦，但是这都不是促成我想离开的原因。」Erik撑起身，并将自己的唇附上对方的唇，青涩而柔和。

  
这就是对方独有的告白吧，T’Challa闪过这个念头。

 

他一把扣住Erik的后脑勺，将这个吻更深入；对方则是任由T’Challa肆虐地进攻口腔中的每一处，舌尖轻柔地逗弄半开又红肿的小嘴，搔刮了遍那人敏感的上颚，淫靡的呻吟从嘴角流出。反观近乎缺氧的Erik，国王倒是从容自在地将纤细的手指捏上粉嫩的乳头，有些吃痛的力道让他难耐地扭动身躯，此举让他的腹肌直接蹭上对方的阴囊，对方越是硬挺而顶上肚的阴茎让他蹙起眉头。终于将唇瓣分离而大口呼吸，然而T’Challa没閒著地将泛白的指尖从对方的颈后沿着背脊顺滑而下，换来那人的尖声呻吟和一个怒视。

  
国王轻笑出声，他把身子埋入对方的腹肌，细碎的吻漫佈全身的伤疤，低著躯干而温和的动作像是完全地把自己交付给对方。T’Challa轻柔地吻上被搓弄到硬挺的乳粒，而后沿着胸部的疤痕一路亲吻至腹部，Erik简直要发疯了，他永远无法适应温柔和快感交合的复杂，直至下身突如其来的快感让他全身抽动了下才把他又拉到理智断裂的边缘。男人含住对方早勃发的阴茎，粉色舌尖顺着蕈状来回搜刮，纤细的手指滑进被润滑液填满的肉穴。舌头顺延著硬挺舔舐到根部，吐露出的前列腺液无法掩盖越是兴奋的事实，T’Challa随即塞入第二根指头，下身痠胀的痛楚像电流般窜上Erik的身体。

  
「別……」全身都被汗水包覆的他像是刚从水里被捞起来，急于换气却又喘息不过的他只能发出只字片语，他只能将手指插进对方的发间，泛白的指节显现他用的力道之大，国王却没为此吭声。第三支指头被插入Erik身子搅动的那晌，T’Challa顿时将对方的阴茎送出口中；痠痛却又瞬间得不到足够快感的他只能咽呜出声，混浊的琥珀色眼珠带有水汽，他紧紧地盯着仍不断对肉穴抽送手指的国王。

 

T’Challa倾身，让自己厚实的背完整包覆住对方身躯，他把头靠上Erik的耳垂并低语：「你值得被温柔对待。」

 

长驱直入淹没一切思绪，取代手指的是T’Challa胀痛已久的阴茎，对方粗壮有力的腿直接夹紧自己的腰际，终将把空洞填补的满足感席卷身子，可他仍把注意力放在Erik紊乱的呼吸上头。他从交合处感受对方滚烫的肠壁紧紧吸合自身，大腿内侧的肌肉线条因使力而比平时更为明显。国王一手架住臂部，并开始缓慢的抽送起。

  
起初的节奏像是配合Erik呼吸的频率，缓慢而踏实地，每一分深入都让双方体温再升高一些。可自T’Challa顶到让对方乱了分寸的那处而让身下的人惊呼地跳起，身躯的摩娑和交合的紧密度有更加激烈，Erik胡乱的把虎口扣上对方的手臂，近乎窒息的细碎声响从半阖的口中流出，渐趋扩大的水渍声萦绕整个房间。国王也不再折磨下身的人，他修长的手指包覆住对方挺立的阴茎规律套弄，大量流出的前液沾满Erik的腹肌，眼角渗出的生理泪水滑落至枕头。

  
「T’Challa……」此时的理智让他只能片段呼喊对方的名字，整个身躯随抽送而前后摆动，每一下顶弄都直冲敏感带，Erik只感觉下身的快感排山倒海而来，他快要被淹没了。倏地T’Challa直接抬起对方的大腿并掛在自己肩上，此举让交合度变得更紧实，每一次的进攻都让本以为有余裕的Erik不断被无止尽的欲望侵蚀。国王的喘息声也随摆动越来越粗重，最后随着送进耳里的低吼，滚烫的浊白液体霎时送进对方体内，满溢地。同时缴械的Erik则是让自己的腹肌和胸前都充满精液，场景火辣到连T’Challa在喘息之余都得撇开视线以免再度沦陷。

 

「Erik，」国王最后仍是送上足以融化对方的浅吻：「待在我身边吧，我会好好珍惜你的。」

  
而回应他的则是一个难能一见的笑容，以及一个绵密的深吻。

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
